


The Tale of Harry

by AConfusedDeathEater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Catboy harry, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eggs, Experimentation, Female organs, Giving Birth, Incubus Harry, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Harry Potter, Other, Tentacles, creature sex, dubcon, noncon, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure staring Harry Potter as the bottom who gets into a bunch of trouble in various ways, some vanilla, some not. There will be warnings posted at the beginning of every chapter so you know what to skip. Please do not read if you're under 18.





	The Tale of Harry

This is a choose your way story, there are multiple endings and different routes you can take.  
Of course, my main character is Harry Potter because I think he’s a little cinnamon roll, so take your pick and let’s begin.

Harry as an incubus : Page 1 (if you're using the chapter select, then it is chapter 2)   
Harry as a catboy : Page 2 (chapter 3 on chapter select)   
Harry as an omega : Page 3 (chapter 4 on chapter select) 

Warnings:  
There will be some explicit scenes in this story, some are pretty not-vanilla so if you're not into alien sex and oviposition, there are some story lines for you (which will be marked) but some are not, so be aware of that. 

Also, I do not run a daycare nor am I able to moderate who is reading this, I only ask that if you're under 18 you do not read it. Of course I can't stop you if you do, but if there are any parents that might start coming at me for this - which is purely a piece of fictional art - don't. 

There will be ABSOLUTELY NO suicide or blood or anything of the sort, so if that is your trigger than don't worry about it.


End file.
